


Whispers In The Dark

by FadedFirefly (TheBubbliciousGenius)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molestation, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBubbliciousGenius/pseuds/FadedFirefly
Summary: There's nothing like Murderous Monsters to make You want to Live.(Starts sometime before Outlast: Whistleblower)((And please be aware this is a story I'm Reviving from 2014))





	1. Home Sweet Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, don't be scared. Feast your eyes and be prepared!

Scenery blurred by like a flip book. Plains and trees, then more trees. It was all getting so boring. Looking from the window to the rest of the bus it was oddly quiet aside from the bumps the wheels hit driving down the road. But in all honesty, who would want to talk when you were being sent to a fucking Asylum?  
  
Glancing to my 'crazy buddy' who sat beside me, she was nervously scratching into the back of the seat in front of us, carving out 'DOOMED' and was finishing up the 'D' at the end. I rolled my eyes and swatted her hand “Knock it off. Eventually someone will figure out this was a mistake.”  
  
“Says you. You're only in here because you tried to commit suicide. I'm here because I stabbed my mother.”  
  
My buddy was a thin thing, blondish-brown hair, blue eyes. I was far from a lesbian, but even I found her attractive. Her name was Elise and her mother had taken her children from her when she divorced her ex-husband. Her mother had claimed her as an unfit mother and when they were taken away, Elise had snapped. They had been the world to her apparently, and so out of spite and revenge, she had killed her mother...  
  
Course in hind sight Elise found it was really stupid because now her children were god knows where and probably in a foster home getting abused or something.

“Yeah...I can relate...my mother is a witch too” I shrugged. 

“I still don't understand why you wanted to die” the blue-eyed woman frowned at me.  
  
I paused in thought and sighed “Guess that's why they call Depression a mental illness...because you don't think straight. It's like...this veil of darkness that doesn't let you see any light...and you don't think about anything but the bad and want the pain to end...That and maybe I am a little crazy, who knows?”  
  
“Kind of wish I had something to slit my throat right now. I would rather die than go to this Asylum. I've heard bad things and the last thing I want is to be raped by some Jack-off with AIDS” Elise growled.  
  
The bus suddenly stopped and I looked up to see a large gate. It was massive and the institution behind it was even more so. Obviously, this Asylum lived up to its name. The gates parted and we drove in, getting quickly inspected by the cop on duty before they motioned us through the next gate.  
  
Rounding to the front steps the bus finally shut off and the driver stood “Alright girls...end of the line”

“I wish he wouldn't say that” Elise whimpered.

I set a comforting hand on her shoulder before helping her up and walking out. Gathering our bags, a doctor and some nurses greeted us. I paid them little mind, their words white noise in my ears as I looked around. It was day time but the place still held a sort of...eerie and dark presence. The wind was even hard enough to blow my long black hair into my face and make me scrunch it out of reflex.

“Ms. Delilah Dixon?"  
  
I turned my head to a balding gray-haired older gent'. Probably in his 50's. I nodded “What's up buttercup?”  
  
The Doctor and nurses looked to one another and shook their heads before writing something down.

“Heh-heh, Right. As you have not been listening I will repeat myself. I am Dr. Rick Trager and I will be your personal Doctor for the duration of your stay” he smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips. 

I swear there was something evil there in that man, his words gave me an uneasy feeling “Oh boy. Better not get me too excited. I might piss myself” I dripped with sarcasm, waving my hands in front of me in a pretend moment of delighted panic before folding my arms and glaring at him. Either I was a real bitch or that was some sort of defense mechanism.  
  
“...Well that is quite common. Though I didn't take you for completely retarded” he retorted, pushing up his strange glasses.  
  
...Did...did he just? Ooo...I glared at him and he all but smiled back at my reaction. 

“Come, come. I must show you to your new rooms. Nothing like home sweet home. Unfortunately, we are rather full so we're going to have to stick you in makeshift rooms in the Vocational Block. Maybe you can sew us up something nice there while you're at it, hm?”  
  
I frowned. I really didn't like this guy. He was starting to go down in my book as a complete asshole.  
  
“The Asylum hasn't seen women since the Murkoff Corporation took over in 2009. So we decided to make an exception and see if we couldn't integrate you safely into our program” the doctor continued as we lead us through the building.  
  
Something told me he was lying “So honored to be your Guinea Pig, Tigger”  
  
“That's Trager!”  
  
Elise nudged me hard “Stop it, they're going to hurt us on purpose” 

I snorted “They're going to do that anyways. Knew there was a reason I didn't like Doctors. They just like to watch you suffer...”  
  
As the old man lead us from the Administration building and to the left it wasn't long before we came to the Vocational Block. The tour included a Gym, Classrooms, Etc. It was like a damn school. I didn't want to sleep in a school. I just got done with that bullshit. When I was younger I thought teachers actually slept under their desks and now it was like I was going to live that reality. 

He brought us into a sewing room, many of the inmates working away. God, it smelled and looked like a sweat shop...Elise had to leave and try not to puke her guts out. I stayed however, enduring the smell and listened to the annoying machines humming and the Taga-taga-taga sounds of fabric being fed through them. If it didn't smell so bad I might have wanted to stay and work on something. My grandmother had taught me how when I was little. Would offer to help her stitch up her quilts too.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone staring at me. Turning to look I saw the man look away just in time to avoid me. He had the coolest hair, I noted. Shaven sides leaving a thick strip from brow to the base of his skull, a shiny black. He had strong features too. Hard jaw, big nose, gorgeous blue eyes...and those cheek bones...I also noticed he was almost too big for the chair he sat in. He wasn't fat by any means just...well built and tall.  
  
I didn't notice I had been biting my lower lip. My expression showing the naughty thoughts going through my head and let out a long whistle of admiration towards him. The man looked up almost surprised. My eyebrows quirking up almost flirtatiously until Trager snatched me and pulled me out, giving me a rough smack to the head and making me hiss at him “What the fuck?”  
  
“You can mingle later. I still have to show you your rooms” he said, calm and collected.  
  
“Who was that guy?” I asked, truly curious, looking almost like I was swooning “He's a beef cake and dessert...”  
  
“Oh! You think so now, but remember; he's in here for a reason and you certainly don't want that 'beef cake' getting a hold of you” 

“Why?” Elise squeaked “What did he do?”  
  
“Murder...Mutilation...mostly women. Total Mysoginist. He started doing it to men too since he got here. Just can't figure out how he gets out of his room...” the doctor tapped his chin with a thoughtful hum.  
  
Elise gasped and looked at me as though I were actually crazy for being attracted to the guy.

“What? Geez. As if I knew he was some murderer just by looking at him...and I can't help that he's sexy...” I pouted, folding my arms and looking to the side.  
  
Trager shoved me into my room without warning, making me yelp and trip backwards onto a bed. I sat up and hissed before looking around. It resembled a prison cell more than a room. Bed, sink, toilet; which I supposed wasn't too disgusting. I've seen worse. And a little dresser for my clothes...but no mirror to smash into shards...Damn.

I stood and walked over to a small window, gazing out to the grounds and could almost see the front of the Asylum. I sighed heavily. Well...home sweet home...


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've returned for more! Well I'm glad. It keeps this Author from being sad.

It seemed to take ages to unpack my bags. They insisted on supervision because they wanted to make sure I didn't have anything 'Dangerous'. Who were they kidding? A sewing machine could be dangerous but they let any patient use it. But after I was finished they gave me my door key and left me to my own devices.

Really? This place was a fucking joke. I didn't even have a map to go by. And anyone could just jump me. 'Safe integration' my left ass cheek. And why would they give me a key? Wasn’t I ‘Crazy’?

Elise came into my room not long after the supervisors left and clung to my black shirt. I was glad they granted me to wear something other than their ugly uniforms. Though I had a theory they only allowed it so that they could separate Elise and I from the other inmates. Easier to distinguish and all that Jazz.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, offering a gentle pat to her back “We're going to be fine...”

“No! We're going to be raped and killed and I don't know how you can be so calm!” she cried, lightly beating me with her dainty fists.

I grabbed her arms to cease her from hitting me and looked her dead in the eyes “Because I already wanted to die before. Why is this going to change anything?”

Tears were welling up in her eyes so I dropped her arms with a sigh and rubbed over her head to soothe her “Just relax. You get over excited and you’ll draw attention to yourself. So, deep breaths and know that I’m here to protect you if I can”

I heard both our stomach's growl before Elise offered a whimper of “I'm hungry...”

“Yeah, me too...and Trigger me ass-wad didn't show us the Cafeteria...guess we will have to find it ourselves...come on” I gestured with my head before pulling Elise along after me.

My god this place was a labyrinth! And whatever Aesthetic charm it may have had was lost to peeling walls and decrepitation. Didn't they take care of it at all?

Oblivious in my observations and distracted by my thoughts I accidentally bumped into something. Glancing forward I froze and trailed my gaze up a man’s backside. He was HUGE! He must have been at least 7 feet tall and just as round. Elise squeaked in terror from behind me when the guy turned to show off his mutilated face. He had no nose and no flesh where his mouth should be, leaving his teeth in constant view.

I gulped carefully and smiled “Hi...sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't watching where I was going...I don't suppose you know where the Cafeteria is do you?”

The man stood there just staring at us, making me rather uneasy. So much for trying to be tough. Shit. I couldn't take on this guy even if I was a full-grown man! “M-my name is De-”

My words were choked into silence as he grabbed hold of my throat and lifted me up into the air. He squeezed securely and pulled me up against him with what I guessed was a grin “Piggy~”

OH, HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MAYDAY!  
  
I struggled against my Captor, starting to plead with any god or reality bending being to save me. And here I had said that nothing was going to change my mindset. But the thought of getting strangled by an Ox was not what I had in mind of ways to go.

I had my eyes closed but slowly opened them when the big guy seemed to go still. I felt his grip loosen and quickly took the opportunity to wiggle free as he began to flop over like a barrel of meat. I heaved air back into my lungs with a hand clutched over my heart before looking up to find Trager looming with a bunch of syringes in his hand. Oh shit, Trager saved me? I wasn’t going to live this down was I?

“Sorry about that. Tends to be hard keeping him in his room” the man smiled “Anything broken?”

I rubbed my neck to check. It was sore and a little swollen but I think I was going to live “No. But I'm sure you were hoping I couldn't use my voice”

He chuckled “One can dream, deary~ So…either of you hungry?” he asked only to turn around, not waiting for us to pick ourselves up from the event as he headed down the hall.

I looked behind me and found Elise hiding or trying to hide around the corner. I walked over and dragged her fearful ass to follow after Trager, not about to lose him and run into another crazy fucker.

When we reached the cafeteria, it was completely full of hungry men, the line stretching all the way to the door. You would think they would have some organization to this so one of the patients didn't get pissed off and murder someone out of impatience and hunger. But who was I kidding? They didn't care. Course it surprised me when Trager lead us to the front of the line so we could get food faster...that was...oddly nice...couldn't help myself but be suspicious though and my instincts were certainly right when he spoke.

“Now don't expect this all the time. I'm only being nice because I think you're going to be an interesting patient and we need you healthy for your exam” he grinned and handed me a gross looking blue tray “Enjoy”

I blinked, swearing that creep was hitting on me. And what did he mean by exam? I looked down at my tray. Mashed potatoes that looked instant, flimsy rubber-like ham, a pudding cup, corn and water in a plastic cup. I hummed. That wasn't too bad for food. I was honestly expecting a red-headed lunch lady with a mole to spoon me a nice big helping of steaming slop. Lucky me that wasn't the case.

When Elise got her tray we both moved to take a seat, being smart as we sat in view of a bunch of security guards. As I sat I closed my eyes with a small smile, actually thinking we might have some peace.

“Meat? This isn't meat! I want it fresh...still dripping in its own blood and juices!”

I tensed, hesitantly opening my eyes to look at Elise who was still eating her food albeit a tad faster now. I groaned to myself but dared a look over my shoulder, watching as a man threw his tray at another patient before grabbing said patient's arm and biting into it. My stomach churned uneasily as fabric tore, skin and muscle snapping free as a chunk was severed to start gushing blood over the table and floor. The guards responded promptly by beating the Cannibal into submission and dragging both him and the victim away.

My mouth hung open as I gawked after the horrific scene for a few long minutes. When I finally regained mobility I closed my mouth and swallowed hard. I glanced back at my ham and couldn't stop myself from grimacing, slowly sliding it to the side with my fork. Since I wasn’t going eat that now I decided to turn my attention to the pudding cup tempting me from the end of my tray. I licked my lips with anticipation and quickly raised a spoon full to my mouth.

“Excuse me...”

I turned, mouth still open and choked on my own air at the sight of a horribly burned man suddenly so close to my face. I caught my spoon as it nearly dropped to the floor and coughed with embarrassment “Y-yeah?”

“Are you going to eat that?” he pointed to my shunned ham.

I looked at it. I really should eat it as it would give me more energy and keep me full longer…but...after what I just witnessed, I just couldn’t stomach it. So I finally shook my head and offered it to him “Here you go”

The man took it daintily, an almost civilized gesture before shoving it in his mouth like a starved animal, eating it nosily and making me lean away from him in both surprise and disgust. He let off a belch of satisfaction when he was finished and smiled at me, bits of ham still stuck in his teeth. He let off a “Thanks” and before I could open my mouth and say anything he was off and gone.

What...in the literal fucking hell? I blinked in my severely confused state before closing my eyes, taking a deep breath and sighing it out with a shake of my head. With things now seemingly peaceful again I returned to my forgotten food, completely unaware that I was being watched.

x~X~x

It was hard to sleep, not only was I never good at sleeping in strange new places but the tossing and turning of Elise in the next room didn't help matters either. The constant squeak of her bed while she rolled around would drive anyone up a fucking wall. I groaned in exasperation and held my pillows over my ears, praying for sleep that never came.

I sighed, giving up on my needed rest and sat up to grab my Diary and my purple gel pen.

_'Day 1 at Mount Massive Asylum_

_This place has major issues. Not only are the doctors negligent and unprofessional but the place smells and lay disheveled with peeling walls and shit. And the patients are out of their god damned minds! Course it is an Asylum I guess, but still..._

_You have that crazy Doctor Trigger...Trager, whatever the hell his name is who I think either wants to hurt me or fuck me which neither are going to happen if I have anything to do about it._

_Then you have this huge dude. I'm going to name him Bubba for now. He was a freakin' Giant! He almost took my head off with one hand!_

_And the cannibal. Holy shit. I'm just going to name him Nibbles for the sake of my sanity. Got to make this place laughable to keep from tipping over the edge and becoming just as crazy, right? But he ate a guy’s arms! Just CHOMP. Blood spurting 'Oh did you need that arm? Sorry I was too hungry to care!' Jesus..._

_And then that random weirdo who wanted my ham..._

_Fuck I'm tired. I wish Elise would stop tossing around. Getting so fucking annoying..._

_Don’t know what Tomorrow is going to bring, but I bet it’s going to be a hoot and a half...Anyways. I'm going to try going to sleep now...I think she finally stopped._

_And a note for me: Remember to...well...live I guess, at least until you can die on your own terms…and don't lose your mind like the other poor souls..._

_P.S. Find out more about that guy from the sewing room.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Delilah is going to consider going Vegan after this chapter, how about you?


	3. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning before you continue, this chapter holds unwanted touch and possible triggers. So read at your own risk.  
> And as always, don't forget to leave a little love...or hate. Either way, it's feedback to me.

After passing out last night at an ungodly hour I didn't appreciate the rude awakening of someone beating on my door and then being torn from my bed by personnel.

“Time for your appointment~” I heard someone becoming increasingly familiar say.

My blurry vision focused on Trager in the doorway and I growled. I was going to give Elise a piece of my mind later about her blasted thrashing. Luckily, I didn't have to walk as the staff carried me by my arms down the hall. As we went I slowly began to process the odd looks I was getting from the other patients. And after a few turns of my brain it finally registered to me exactly why they were staring.

I was still in my fucking underwear! That fucking asshole!

With no time to protest the mistreatment I was thrown into a room after Trager and shoved into a chair. I hissed and pulled my arms from the guards. God, this was embarrassing! As I looked around, it seemed they had taken me to some sort of examination room.

Oh joy…

Rick Trager moved to sit in front of me and smiled, looking me over with a soft purr “Nice lingerie~ Sorry for the rude awakening. But you never did show up when you were supposed to, so I had to come get you” he chuckled.

I folded my arms over my plump breasts held in by a black sports bra and tank top and crossed my legs out of reflex. I really didn't need to do that because I never cared for women's underwear, they were always so pinch-y in the creases, so I wore black briefs instead. Besides all that they acted like shorts and I liked being comfortable “You didn't even tell me what TIME. And Elise wouldn't quit moving around next door so I couldn't sleep!”

“I can always have the nurse give you some sleeping pills before lights out. That way you just drift off without worry”

Yeah right. Like I was going to take something that was possibly not sleeping pills and go all psycho. Or even worse get slipped a pill that knocks me out completely so someone could come in my room and take advantage of me. I don't think so. “No thanks. I'll just punch her out so she sleeps like a rock tonight” I grinned, albeit jokingly.

He looked at me, eyes still wandering over my body behind his interesting spectacles with an added machine like monocle. God, he was creepy. Looked old as sin too now that I got a good look at him. Maybe he'd kick the bucket soon if I was lucky. And…was that suture scars over his skull?

“So then...let us get started. Tell me about yourself. And don’t worry, I'm not a Psychiatrist. I'm just taking notes for the one that is who is currently on vacation. But once we're done with that we can get on to your exam. A physical if you will...need to know you're healthy, right?” he grinned.

I had the most disdain for this man and I wasn't going to take any of his 'nice' crap “Right...well there's not much to tell. Just another troubled patient who wants to find an end to a shitty life” I shrugged, making it short and simple and not giving him any information that he wanted.

Trager wrote something down “And what do you think that stems from?”

“My mother probably. Isn't that the Freudian thing to go for?”

The old man set his notes down and looked at me “Cut the bullshit, Delilah. You act so tough but I can see behind that mask. You're smart, I'll give you that. But you are inwardly a small scared child who never had the love of their mother, never learned how to be a lady and grew up too fast. You're suicidal because no one loves you and you have no friends and any friends you do have, you scare away. Let me know if I'm getting it wrong”

I stared. H-wha-. Was I really that easy to read for this dude or was he just hella smart or did he just read something somewhere? Fuck him! I remained quiet and said nothing.

He picked his notes back up and began to write again “That's what I thought. You're an idiot being so smart and wanting to waste your life. You're not even that unattractive.”

I snarled and stood up abruptly “And you aren't professional at all you- wait...what?” I blinked, swearing I had heard him say I was unattractive but going back over what he had said, he said I wasn't? I was confused.

He chuckled and stood himself “You have plenty of time to talk about your life and 'pity me' stories. Time to see what's going on inside of you now”

I looked at the hospital bed in the corner that he turned me towards and gulped. I did NOT like the thought of him touching me or anyone for that matter. I hadn't seen a doctor for a long time. I didn't want to. They were always so damn invasive...

As I got closer to it, each step became harder to take until Trager finally pushed me onto the flat surface and situated me. The old man's glinting eyes showing some sadistic desire to do horrible and unspeakable things to me. I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed, trying to calm the swirling storm of anxiety making my head spin. But the sudden freezing stethoscope he pressed to my chest brought me back to reality.

His hands were frigid as he palpated my neck and then the sides of my breasts. He made sure to linger their longer than necessary and moved his hands medially to rub over them. I flinched and gripped my hands into fists, having the insatiable urge to punch him. But he eluded my wrath for the moment as he gave my breasts two firm squeezes and continued lower.

I clenched my core and squirmed as he dragged his fingertips over my stomach. Not only was I ticklish but extremely uncomfortable with being felt like that. He chuckled at this and spread my legs to take my 'pulse'. I hitched my breath and froze, feeling him slip his cold hands under my briefs to walk his fingers closer to my erogenous zone. I grimaced when he took a long inhale as though smelling some aroma that gave him delight and muttered something about “Ooo, very nice” before sliding a finger over my sex.

I lost it. I was running off instincts now as I snarled and kicked him in the face, propelling myself off the bed with lightning speed. I ran for the door and found it locked.

Shit!

I looked back at Trager who was now recovering to find a key dangling from his belt. My heart beat against my rib cage when I knew I had to grab it to get out of there but felt the little red organ in my chest jump out and run for its life when he turned around with some giant sheers.

“FUCK! FUCK, REALLY?! Nobody likes a quitter, Delilah! Screw this Doctor bullshit, I always wanted to be a surgeon anyways” he growled, snipping the large sheers as he walked towards me “Maybe I’ll start by removing that goddamn tongue of yours. I'm tired of licking my own stamps”

Without any other options I dived between his legs, my Achilles tendon nearly getting severed by a fraction of an inch as I did so. Once behind him a swift bunny kicked to the back sent him slamming into the wall. Oh, I was so dead. So very fucking dead. But then I heard his monocle break.

This was my chance!

I stood and yanked the key from his belt. Turning to the door I unlocked it and used it to slam into Trager’s back, knocking the wind from him just long enough for me to run out and down the hall.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FIND YOU!” I heard him wheeze out a yell.

Nope to the infinite power! I was getting the hell out of here!

I was driven by fear of that disgusting man touching me. My feet carrying me aimlessly. But as I ran I found things getting more and more unfamiliar until I realized I was lost...

Oh, FUCK ME!

I ran up some stairs, flew down a hall and swerved into a random opened door that I shut behind me. I turned and leaned against it, panting heavily and trying to recover from all the exertion. Oh god...this was a nightmare. This was far worse than anything my twisted dark mind could think of in my dark moments and thoughts of death. Hell, this place might actually make me want to live...

I looked around the room and found it to be some sort of Office. There was a T.V over a fireplace, books on bookshelves, a couch, a table and in the corner, was a little desk. A phone...A PHONE! I rushed over to it and immediately began to dial. Come on...answer...please answer...

When I heard the phone click I didn’t even make sure that there was someone on the other line “PLEASE! Please help me! I’m at Mount Massive Asylum! They’re trying to molest and kill me! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SAVE ME! THIS ISN’T A JOKE! PLEASE! PLE-!”

“THIS WAY!” I heard someone call from outside.

I instantly dropped the phone back on the ringer and looked around for somewhere to hide. There was none...I looked to the window and looked down. It was only the second story...if I jumped I might live...might break something too or die...

Wait! There was a construction platform. I could make that!

Opening the window and closing it behind me I gripped onto the threshold for dear life and looked down to the platform. It seemed a lot farther away now. This made my stomach churn uneasily at the thought of a long way down. But I bit my lip and took a deep steadying breath, closed my eyes and let go…

It was a short fall but I landed wrong and fell through to the next platform. Oh, it hurt...and I couldn't breathe for a time. I felt like my arms were bruised and wouldn't doubt I was cut up from broken wood and splinters. But I was alive...I was alive!

But where was I?

I sat up carefully and Inspected my surroundings. I was out front of the Asylum, near where I had been dropped off. I could even see the gate! Yes! If I could just make it there I could climb over and escape. I just needed to escape...

Limping some until I got feeling back in my leg I moved for the gate and noticed guards there in front of it.

No...no please...There had to be another way...

But I wasn't quick enough to find one as I was tackled from behind and restrained.

“No. NO!” I screamed, thrashing as hard as I could to shake off the guards.

“I'm sorry Ms. Dixon. But I'm finding that you are going to be more of a problem than we had originally anticipated...”

Who was that?

I turned my head to see a man in a navy-blue suit crouching near me, looking spiffy with his styled hair and handsome face.

“I'm Jeremy Blaire. Perhaps you've heard of me. I run this little operation. And well...” he laughed as though something amusing crossed his mind “We're known for our security...so if you had any hope of leaving...you're dead wrong. In fact, I think you'd make a great addition to one of our programs. It'll open your eyes to a whole new perspective...oh...and about that phone call you tried making...it didn't get through” he smiled as though I had been an idiot to think it had “you see your mother…Well, she signed you over to us. She wanted you to get 'better' and we gave her a VERY generous amount of money for you. So, let me make this as simple for you as I possibly can…you’re MY property now” He growled, grasping my chin before shoving it to the side “and you’re NEVER leaving here”

I felt...I didn't know what I felt. I felt so many things that it felt like nothing. I didn't even fight when they hauled me to my feet.

“Take her downstairs” he ordered, the fake charming smile of a talk show host plastered on his face “I'm sure she's eager to start her new program here with the Murkoff Corporation”

I felt something jab me in the arm, making me cry out in pain, but the sound died as my vision went black, my body releasing and going limp, everything swirling into silent oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I had a few ways this chapter could have gone...but figured this was best.  
> So now Delilah's trapped...I wonder what will happen next~


	4. Cubicle Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Outlast 2 Release Day! In honor of this long awaited Celebration, I present to you Chapter 4.  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Feedback to keep this Story going strong.

 “Wake up...Darling, wake up”  
  
Wake up? Darling?

“You need to wake up...they’re coming”  
  
Who was?

My body didn’t want to move, feeling stiff and all sorts of sore. Groaning I finally forced myself up onto my hands and waited for my vision to clear. In sluggish movements, I came to a sitting position and found myself in a little plexi-glass cubical with two more on either side of me. It seemed I had woken up in the bowels of some lab.

I blinked a few times to process everything before I turned my head to find a man in the next cubical staring at me. Falling backwards in surprise I kicked and flailed to get away, only to smack the back of my head into something. I growled and raised a hand to hold and rub over the injured area.

Fuck, that hurt!  
  
Looking up from my embarrassment I watched as the man leaned closer to flatten his forehead against the glass “I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you” he smiled, rather goofily.

I stared for a long moment until I finally made the realization. Holy shit! It was the guy from the sewing room!

He pressed a hand to the glass near his face “I just...” he licked his lips, voice trailing off “What's your name?”  
  
I looked down at myself and noticed I was still in my sleep wear so attempted to cover up by hugging my legs against my chest “D-Delilah...Dixon...”  
  
Now that I knew I was somewhat safe, previous happenings began to flood the front of my thoughts. A squeak escaped me as I choked on my own sorrow in an attempt to hold it all in. My jaw clenching to restrain my tears of anger and betrayal. But it was all a futile endeavor as I began to sob into my knees.

How could she do this to me? How could she send me here? She just sold me like some whore to these bastards. That Bitch!  
  
“Now now, Darling, there’s no need to cry. Everything is going to be better now. Your sweet Eddie Gluskin is here” he soothed with a charming voice “Come...let me fix you...you don't have to be alone anymore...”  
  
I lifted my head to look at him and blushed despite my rage when I noticed he was only in his underwear, tighty-whities that weren't so white anymore, to be exact.

“I remember you...from the sewing room” he chuckled, now seeming to recognize me “you were quite taken with me weren't you, you minx? Love at first sight” he hummed and closed his eyes as though remembering a fond memory “Oh how I've longed for this...to meet my one and only...”  
  
I was...rather unsure about this guy now and I was pretty sure my expression matched that. When he didn't talk, he didn't seem crazy, but he was talking about being together and love at first sight. Which was surprising to me since no one had ever shown much interest in me romantically, but I blushed nonetheless at how charming his words were. I would be lying if I said I never had fantasies of a man talking to me like some old-fashioned gent come to sweep me off my feet. But it’s not like I was desperate about it or believed men like that actually existed.  
  
“Tell me more about yourself...anything. Tell me everything. Do you like music? I could sing you a song. Or you could sing one to me” he laughed and sat back, seeming to await my answer.  
  
I stared and looked around before cautiously moving closer to the unbreakable glass. It's not like I had anything else to do but chat and be friendly. Besides...it was nice to have someone to talk to. Elise was far too quiet and judgmental sometimes. That and it was keeping my mind off of all the shit that had gone down.  
  
“Yes, I like music...I'm not really good at singing though...” it was like I was sitting next to him, even if there was a thick clear barrier between us “Eddie, was it? Why are you in here? Trager told me you’re a Misogynist. That you murder and mutilate women...but that's not true, right?” I sure hoped it wasn’t true otherwise I was playing with fire right now.

When there was no reply I started to worry, so offered him a dumb smile “O-of course not! It’s probably just him trying to scare me. You seem far too nice to be a murderer. So, uh, let’s be friends! But you have to promise not to hurt me. Does-uh…that sound fair?”  
  
The smiling Eddie Gluskin seemed to fade, his face furrowing in thought. He seemed rather confused, as though something I had said didn’t make a lick of sense to him. Finally, he smiled again “Oh, I would love that, very much, Darling. And I would never hurt you...or our children”  
  
Children? Now I was very confused. What did he mean by 'Our' children? “Uhm...that's good” I smiled nervously and nodded, trying not to let it get to me too much.  
  
“I promise we will be happy, my love.” he whispered, placing a hand towards me to press against the glass “I only wish that I could hold you and share in your suffering.”  
  
I blushed at him saying he wanted to hold me and awkwardly looked at the ground. Swallowing I gently raised my hand to rest it against the glass opposite of his and noted how tiny my hand was in comparison. I assumed he wanted me to tell him why I was crying earlier. So…I guess if he was willing to listen, I might as well get it all off my chest.

“I- my mother put me here...she sold me…How could she do that to me?” I growled, leaning my head against the fake glass as I beat my fist against it, trying to show off rage instead of the tears that threatened to fall again.  
  
Eddie moved, trying to cup my face through the barrier “Oh darling…I’m so sorry”  
  
“I don’t know why I’m in here. I’m not crazy…just…depressed” I tried to lean through the glass into Eddie's hands “I've always been so alone...and since no one cared about me, they did things to me in school...”

I bit my lip and shook my head as I choked and began to cry outwardly “they raped me...” I whimpered through my sobs. I hadn’t told a soul since the incident. No one believed me, said I was just pining for attention. This was the first time I had the opportunity to lay out my woes and it just seemed to make everything so much worse.

Eddie was very quiet for a long moment. I looked up through my watery eyes, finding his silence strange “Eddie?” I sniffed but got no reply. It was like he was far away in his own thoughts. What was wrong? What did I say? Was he like all the others and didn’t believe me?  
  
“They...did things to you, too?” he asked, his voice low as though trying to stay out of hearing range of something.  
  
I blinked. He…he believed me? Did he mean he had suffered the same fate once? And why was he whispering? “Y-yes...”  
  
He looked around, making sure no one was around us “They did things to me...when I was small...” he whispered, blue eyes looking tortured “It hurt...I remember it hurting so much...”  
  
My hand tried to reach through the glass and hold his hand, feeling for him. I knew he wasn't talking about the same people, but I knew he had obviously been abused by someone...some people and worst of all when he was a child. It was horrible but I was so glad I wasn’t the only one.

“I know...I'm so sorry, Eddie...it's so wrong...they should never be able to do things like that to people. To us. They're evil...they're disgusting people who don't deserve to live...” I could feel myself slipping away, the anger and sadness of all the news that Jeremy Blaire threw at me making me hate. And knowing I may never get out of this god-awful place I had nothing to keep my faith in humanity alive. Now all I wanted to do was make them all pay.

And I didn’t know why but being near Eddie Gluskin made me feel better. Like he understood parts of me. That he would never abandon me like everyone else…but maybe I was just fragile…maybe this was all just a dream. I didn’t know…I didn’t know anything anymore. Except how much I hated my mother and hated this place…

We both heard the door open at the far end of the room and I instinctively moved away from Eddie, not wanting them to see and decide to separate us from the rooms we were in. I looked over at him, wondering what he knew about who was coming.

He stared at me with worry and looked to the door “Just…stay down…they’re here for me…but I’ll be back for you, my love. I promise. I’ll find you” he told me, closing his hands slowly against the glass.

I gulped and went to reach out towards the glass until someone knocked over something outside of the cubicle. I flinched and ducked down, moving to lay on the floor as though I were still passed out, only keeping one eye barely open.

They were all in hazardous waste suits. One had a gun pointed towards Eddie while two more grabbed him and forced him out of the room.

“I knew it! I knew it was coming! You filthy fucking machines! No…please! Not again! No no! I know what you’ve been doing to me! Help! Help someone help me! They’re going to rape me! RAPE! RAPE!”

I could hear Eddie’s screams in the distance until they finally died. I curled tighter on myself and cried. I covered my face and shook my head. This wasn’t happening…none of this was real. It’s all just a nightmare…I was going to wake up soon…

Or maybe I wasn’t…maybe I was just dead and all this was my hell…

“She still knocked out?”

I stilled and lay limp, slowly, unnoticeably dropping my hands to the floor.

“Hm…sure looks like it…”

“You thinking what I’m thinking? First time I’ve seen a woman around here…and god knows Murkoff doesn’t let me go home and see my wife”

“Like you have a wife…but yeah…bet she won’t even notice when she wakes up”

“And if she does…who cares?”

I heard the two men laugh and open the door. I could feel their footsteps getting closer and even heard one of them unzip their pants. They were going to rape me…

I clenched my teeth and felt them lift me from the floor to set me into a chair. I tried to be as limp and unconscious looking as possible. But inside I was seething. I would not go through this again. Never…never again!

So, I waited…waited for the moment to strike and flee before they could do anything to me. But as luck would have it, I didn’t need to. I heard scientists coming back into the room and the men who were going to do something to me quickly aborted their plans and left. But it didn’t sound like the door had latched behind them.

“Is she awake yet?”

“No, not yet”

“Well…we can’t get her into the Morphegenic Engine until she is…I know we need her in a constant lucid dreaming state. But we need to strike fear into her first. As you well know, it won’t work unless they’ve seen enough horror in their lives…”

“So, do you want us to prep Billy Hope instead?”

“Yes. And once you’re done there, start this one’s Hormone Therapy”

It appeared I was going to be spared for a little while longer. Thank whatever god was out there looking over me. I waited until they left before opening my eyes, turning my attention to the door I prayed was open. I bit my lip and cautiously crawled toward it, peeking up to see if anyone was coming down the hall. Seeing nothing I grabbed hold of the handle and…

Oh, sweet lord in heaven. It was open!

I closed my eyes and sighed with relief as I walked out and over to the console. Looking up I saw video feeds from the underground lab I must have been in. I watched on as one showed Eddie being shoved into a sphere, all hooked up with tubing in every orifice one could think of. I couldn’t help but shudder and look away from the horror. I felt bad for him but I couldn't help but be thankful it wasn't me...did that make me a bad person?

I shook my head of the thought. I needed to find a way out and fast before I was caught. Wait…maybe this control panel could turn something off…maybe I could turn off the lights?

Unceremoniously I began button mashing and throwing myself over the console. If anything, I could break it and cause a shortage…if I was lucky. But I wasn’t so lucky. It still worked after all that.

Damn.

I turned, deciding I would have to use my wits or…something. I briefly glanced to the screen in the cubicles as I turned to leave, somehow unable to look away. That was until I was brought to my knees with pain, feeling as though my brain was imploding. My head hurt so much as I held it that I couldn’t even hear myself scream. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and tried to suppress it.

After a few minutes the affliction finally dulled, becoming a noticeable throb. Thank god. But how the hell did that happen? It almost felt like I was on the verge of madness or at least a breakdown. Oh, who the hell cared? I just needed to get out of here!

Trying to blink away the images still flashing in front of my eyes I stood and wobbled towards the exit. Hoping there was no more major setbacks in my escape plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fortunate, For Delilah. But what fate awaits her next? And what of Elise? Find out in the next chapter!...Maybe ;)


	5. Jailbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and I will spare you the details of why it took me so long. So here is another Chapter! I hope you all enjoy.

Once I had left the door, I was instantly out in the open. I kept low to the floor and near the walls. Peering around the corner at the end to notice scientists heading down the hall towards me. I flushed myself completely against where I was and closed my eyes, begging that they didn’t see me as they passed.

But it seemed fortune threw me a get out of jail free card because the men were so wrapped up in talking to each other that they didn’t even notice me and proceeded through some doors. I sighed heavily in relief but felt it hitch in my throat when I heard someone talking from somewhere else. Leaning around the corner again, I didn’t see anybody, but I noticed a room just a few feet away. If I could just make it there…

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, forcing myself to take a deep breath before scrambling over into the room. I looked around, making sure it was safe before closing the door, but not all the way. I wanted to see what was going on so I left it open just a crack.

“Waylon Park…never thought I’d see the day when I got to put him into the engine” said a man, walking with a few others clad in the same suits as they dragged an unconscious man behind them.

“We’ll have to extract Gluskin while we’re at it and put him back in his cell so he can get patched up. Seems not even the non-latex tubing is helping stop the allergic reaction. Probably something to do with the Precursor Molecules”

“I don’t give a shit about Gluskin. He’ll never make any leeway in the Morphogenic Engine. Only one who has any promise is Billy…don’t know about that new patient, but I’m sure she’ll die before long”

I swallowed hard, trying to quietly exhale from my shaking body as they stepped into view to head towards the holding cells I had just been in. Oh shit!…they were going to notice I was gone!

I silently shut the door and stepped back from it. What was I going to do? How was I going to get out of here? I looked around for a way out, but all there was, was a bed. I felt defeat sinking in my stomach. They were going to find me for sure!

“Call security! We got a loose patient!” I heard them yell outside the door and out of instinct darted underneath the bed for cover. There was no way they were not going to find me under here, but it’s all I could do.

Fuck!

The stress from the situation racked my body so hard that my head was swimming. I could feel my body tense and then loosen as though about to lose consciousness. Then I saw random images flash in front of my eyes. It was the same kind that had been playing in the cubicles. What did they mean?

And I heard…whispers?

I glanced around, finding no entity they were coming from. But figured it didn’t matter because I couldn’t even figure out what they were saying.

“Shit…Shit shit shit. Come on! We don’t have time for a search party. Billy Hope is hitting Lateral Ascension”

I heard them walk away from opening the door and to my relief, left the vicinity.

I…I was safe? How the fuck? How lucky WAS I today? But I didn’t dare move.

I was so tired…

I felt my eyes close, thinking I would just rest for a minute...

~x-X-x~

_You and I…_

_We’re the same…_

_We were sold by them…_

_Our Mothers…_

**_REVENGE_ **

I frowned in my sleep, stirring slightly at the weird voice that randomly haunted my dreams. But there was something above me on the bed, thrashing violently. I froze when I heard a man scream along with the erratic sound of thrusting. I dared to open my eyes, finding underwear and pants dropped around someone’s ankles while a very naked man stood behind them.

I felt so sick as I watched blood stream down the man’s legs, showing the very recent evidence of violent penetration.

“Pretty flower…it feels so good when I open you up, huh? Heh heh…and you thought you were safe in here”

I heard a gargled groan and a chilling scream, watching as blood came gushing over the sides of the bed. The naked man took a few steps back, seeing his hardened dick and the knife in his hands just before the other man’s body dropped and crumbled to the floor, filleted like a salmon.

My bottom lip trembled as I watched the man try to make words to me before he went still. His eyes glazing over like a dead fish.

Shit…Fuck! Please god, don’t let that man see me. I don’t want to be next!

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to make myself smaller but the naked man was already wandering towards the door, leaving it wide open as he headed elsewhere. I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting and kicked myself out from underneath the bed once it was safe so blood didn’t pool and touch me. That’s when I made out like that A Flock of Seagull’s song and ran. I just ran. But I was stopped a short distance away in a lab filled with men.

Goddamn it. I just couldn’t win. There was no way in Hell I was going to be able to leave was there? They were going to fuck me and cut me just like that other guy did. I whimpered, tears streaming down my cheeks as my gaze lowered from the man with a knife to the very dead doctor on the examination table.

“Here…take the blade. Carve some art into our friend here and get some blood on yours hands.”

W-what? I looked to the man offering me the knife and then down at the weapon.

“It’s healthy to express yourself…keep it bottled up too long and you might do something you’ll regret. And don’t worry about ruining him. We have a spare” he thumbed towards a Doctor in the corner who was in the heavy clutches of another man.

I…but. I looked to the Doctor, already stabbed and mutilated to pieces. I swallowed. If I did…did that mean I got to leave?

My hand reached out, shaking uncontrollably that I almost dropped the knife when I grabbed it. I felt my knees wobbling now. My heart saying not to do it, but my brain telling me to so that I could survive. I squeezed my eyes shut, lifting the blade some and plunging it down into the man’s chest, puncturing his heart.

The men gathered seemed to applaud me at my stab since it made blood gush up on the initial plunge and color my arm with its red.

“Again…do it until it makes you feel better…they put you in here, right? Only fair”

My breath was becoming heavy, heaving as I began to cry openly and use the knife to tear into the man’s body. The entire time all I could think of was how much I wanted to do this to all the people that hurt me. Make them feel all the anguish I had felt when they humiliated me…and took what wasn’t theirs…what was MINE.

I finally ceased, now spackled with blood and stepped away from the table. My whole body was shaking vigorously as I lifted my hands up, seeing them covered in another’s blood. Was I even sane anymore? I just did that because I had to…right?

“That’s it…why don’t you take a breather and let someone else have a go”

I moved mindlessly pass the men and through the next door, not bothering to stay and see the poor Doctor’s fate. My body was on autopilot as it continued on while my brain tried to catch up. I…I made it…I lived. I couldn’t believe it. It just felt…so surreal.

Turning my attention to my surroundings once I was over my daze I found myself, yet again, utterly lost. Where the hell was I? I looked down at my hands again and realized I still had the knife. Well…suppose it was better to keep on me just in case.

I noticed security guards were making a barricade in the door down the hall and quickly ran up to them before they finished “Wait! Please! Take me with you! I’m not crazy, Please. I need to find Elise and get out of here”

The rest of the guards ran but one stayed behind and shook his head “I can’t help you, lady. Variants are overrunning the place.” He looked around and back at me “the extraction point is at the entrance. Get there and I’ll put in a good word for you…”

“Please!” I whimpered, reaching through the broken glass in the door to grab his shirt, smearing blood over its blue “Please, I need through. I don’t know how to get out. I’m lost!”

The man jerked away in surprise at the blood. Stumbling backwards he slapped my hand away before taking off down the hall after the other guards.

FUCK!

I punched the wooden doorframe and winced at the pain, slowly pulling it against me to try to comfort it. I stood there with my eyes closed for a moment, trying to calm myself and think clearly. Glancing back to the glass I decided I had to break it somehow…

I looked to the bed that was propped against the door and tore off the sheet, wrapping it tightly around my fist with just the tip of the knife sticking out.

Come on ingenuity…

I thrust my fist forward, barely doing any damage to the already spider webbed glass on the side of the door. I hissed and punched again and again, feeling my shoulder and arm getting sore with each impact.

“Come on!” I cried after hearing the reinforced glass finally starting to crackle with give and put forth all my effort into one last punch.

At last, progress. It didn’t make the largest hole, but it made just enough that I could wiggle myself through. I hopped up onto the metal bedframe, using my sheet wrapped hand to hold the frame still jagged with glass and shoved myself forward.

With a tumble, I landed on the other side, feeling a sense of accomplishment that was short lived as someone yelled from behind me.

“You little cunt! Get back here!”

I whirled around to see a man at the barricade and didn’t look back again as I scrambled to my feet and sprinted down the hall. I was hoping to find evidence of those security guards so that I could follow them to the entrance or at least somewhere familiar. But if I had any hope, it vanished very quickly when all the lights went out.

Oh…fuck me!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness. I promise the next Chapter will come sooner. So many things I want to change and yet not sure if I should (The wonders of reviving an old fanfiction, am I right?). So if you guys have any feedback, I'd appreciate hearing it and thank all of you for your support and reading thus far.


	6. Cooking in the Kitchen with Nibbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. Welcome to another Chapter of Whispers in the Dark. Sorry for the Slow Postings and I want to Apologize in Advance for Future Slow-going Additions because I'm going on Vacation! Woo-hoo!
> 
> But I Promise to be a good Author and take good care of you. Now, don't cry, don't cry. Your Little Faded Firefly will make everything better...
> 
> All you have to do is read.

Where the hell was I now?

My eyes squinted in the dark. I had been stumbling around for ages trying to get my bearings on where the fuck I was. This place, yet again, lived up to its name. Though instead of Mount Massive Asylum, they should consider calling it Mount Massive Labyrinth…Hell, it even had the word ‘Lab’ in it.

I groaned in despair, feeling like I had turned the same corner five times already. Fuck…what I wouldn’t give for a flashlight right now.

As I went to take another step forward my body was halted by the sound of someone talking in a room up ahead. I crouched quickly and huddled close to the wall as I crawled closer to the room, hoping to find a Security guard or some safe unfamiliar.

However, as I peeked around the corner with nothing but the moonlight outside the windows to help me see, I found none other than Dr. Richard Trager with a PhD in Oh, Fuck Me.

Shit…

Clenching my teeth, I stayed as still and silent as possible, not wanting him to notice I was there spying on him. He was sitting with his back towards me until he snapped the restraints that had bound him to the chair by his wrists. Oh shit, that Mother-fucker was free.

I shot up to a standing position and pressed myself flat against the wall. Fuck. FUCK!

There was a halt in his movements, seeming to analyze if he had heard something or if it was just him. After holding my breath, I finally released it when he started shuffling around again, quietly mumbling to himself. Leaning my head around the threshold a rush of blood spread across my face as the sound of tearing reached my ears. But that wasn’t the worst part. I got to watch as the torn clothes were flung from his body to leave him fully exposed.

My stomach turned and I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting. Dear god he was so…wrinkly and boney. It made me think of an emaciated hairless cat that had been turned inside out.

The initial grimace never left my face as he wandered around the room. He snagged some bed sheets and tied it around the front of his waist with some IV tubing, leaving me to look at his hideous ‘full moon’.

I had to turn away at this point, he was just too disturbing. That and I hated him. Hated how he tried to touch me before and thinking he could get away with it and hated that he just existed in general.

My eyes looked down at the knife in my hand, considering it for use against the deranged doctor but decided I might lose that battle.

“There you are…”

Every part of my being tensed and stopped with my heart. Oh god…he found me.

“Couldn’t see without you, could I?

I-…wait what? My face scrunched in confusion as I leaned around the door frame again to find him picking up his strange glasses. Relief flooded me like a river as my body slouched against the wall.

Oh, thank god.

Carefully I slid a leg in front of the door and hopped over to the other side of it so I could continue down the hall and let out a heavy sigh of relief when he didn’t seem to notice. I decided to take a left turn this time at the end of the hall and after a few doors it looked like I had entered a staff lunch room. The lights didn’t seem to be out here which probably meant it was on a separate generator.

Sweeping my eyes over the area I noticed a few files laying around on the tables. Looking to the counter I perked up at the sight of an unopened cup of Ramen. Simultaneously my stomach gurgled with hunger, reminding me I hadn’t ate a damn thing all day. Cautiously sneaking over I found steam wafting off the container.

It was still warm…Did that mean people just left?

I glanced to the next door, briefly wondering if I should try and catch up. But eventually I gave in with a shrug.

Fuck it, I’m hungry.

I snagged a fork from a drawer and walked over to sit at the table with all the files. After administering the chicken powder and giving a stir I slurped noisily at my sustenance. God, I missed Ramen. So salty and bad for you, but oh so good.

As I ate I opened one of the files and read it out of boredom. ‘Frank Antonio Manera’. Chewing, my face slowly curled in confusion and disgust as I read. Something about Hormone Therapy and lack of Lucid dreaming…and drinking blood from the chests of men? My gut soured with a uncomfortable churn as I gently set the file down and slid it away.

“Fuck. I wonder if that was the same dude who bit into that guy’s arm…” I wondered out loud and took another bite of my noodles.

Sliding another one over I tilted my head at the words ‘Eddie Gluskin’.

Discarding my Ramen for the time being I began to read the contents with intrigue. I couldn’t help but smirk at the fact he had been brought in on Valentine’s Day. Why wasn’t that surprising? Holy shit…he’s 46?

I stared at the number before looking up thoughtfully to the right corner of my vision and began to subtract how old I was to figure the age difference. Shit…he was old enough to be my dad. You know, if I had one.

At that thought, I smacked my forehead with a palm and shook my head “Shit, this gives a whole new meaning to ‘daddy issues’, doesn’t it?”

Sighing heavily, I stood up, downing the rest of my noodles and decided to take Eddie’s file with me to read later. Why was I still hung up on the guy? A part of me knew he had to be some crazy delusional psychopath and yet the other part of me didn’t care and even admired him…I mean he WAS handsome. Jesus, if he had shown up earlier in my life before a lot of shit happened I would probably be throwing my panties at him but-

I was shaken from my thoughts at the sound of a…what was that? A Buzzsaw? My curiosity seeming to have an agenda to get me killed, I slowly moved to open the other door. Skinned alive staff hanging by their ankles came swinging towards me and I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming and gagging at the awful stench of the gallons of blood that covered the floor.

Moving to lean against the wall I stared on as a naked man stood amid all the bodies, smearing himself in their fluids.

Nibbles?

Seeming to notice me he stopped to turn, making every muscle in me tighten, ready to spring. I didn’t like the way he was looking at me…and I sure as HELL didn’t like the fact he had that Buzzsaw in hand.

Finally he grinned at me and snagged one of the bodies faces, purposely licking over its bleeding cheek and rolling his tongue into its mouth as though putting on a show just for me.

…

NOPE!

I launched myself back towards the way I came and sprinted with all my new-found energy towards another unknown destination. I skidded into a room and closed it, breathing heavily. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, praying, hoping that something would go right in this hell hole. I was just so fucking tired…

As though my prayers had been answered the buzz of lights reached my ears and made me open my eyes to find the room illuminated from the darkness it had been previously.

Someone turned on the power? Who? Maybe the rescuers were here for the extraction.

Shit. That means I had to get there and quick. At least now that I didn’t have to fight my way through the dark, I could make it there easier…if I didn’t run into any Crazy Shit-stains that is.

Browsing the room for anything useful I found a dead security guard and pursed my lips. I ceased my breath as I reached down, trying not to get too close to the mutilated body now covered in hungry flies. Closing my eyes, I decided I should just get it over with and finally snagged the keys and flashlight from his belt.

I didn’t know how they were going to help me right now, but maybe they would be useful later…

I glanced back to the body “Sorry you’re dead, dude but…thanks…” I raised the flashlight in a little wave before slowly making my way back out into the fray.

~X-x-X~

ELISE

There were sounds coming from every corner of the Asylum. Elise had just started to head back towards her cell when all hell had broken loose. The lights went out first, leaving her in the dark. Then alarms blared with red flashing lights as security guards stormed through the halls followed by men in riot gear. Now she sat curled up in the darkest corner she could find and watched on as patients flooded the area and mauled everything in their way.

It seemed like hours before some of the guards got the upper hand. That was until the lights came on and a man was thrown violently into a ventilation shaft by a black, near-invisible force. Elise sprang to her feet in the blink of an eye with the realization her hiding spot was no longer safe and ran down the hall. She didn’t want any part of whatever that was. She had to get out of-

A hand reached out and abruptly snagged her into a room, causing her to scream. She flailed and kicked until she noticed the black mass go by the door and disappear. She blinked, truly wondering if she was safe before she turned to find a man that looked like a priest holding her. She swallowed, voice barely able to make words in her exertion and fear “W-who-“

“Shh. You’re safe child. I am Father Martin…and what you have just witnessed is the glory of the Walrider…”

Elise frowned at that “Glory? They were all murdered by that- that thing!”

“Yes…but they are all unbelievers. They do not believe in the truth. If you accept the Gospel, the truth, all doors will open to you” he gestured to a man passed out on the floor “He is an Apostle sent to us by the Walrider…help me take him to where he needs to be and you will see”

The petite woman with sandy hair and blue eyes looked from the man to the Priest and gulped slowly “I-if I do…can I leave?”

He let Elise go gently and moved to tuck his arms underneath the man passed out on the floor to lift him “Soon, yes, dear sister. We will all leave this place”

Elise glared at him, clearly not trusting the guy, but it seemed he was the only way she was going to get out of there alive. So hesitantly she walked over and lifted the man’s legs with a grunt and did her best to keep up with the Priest as they wandered down the hall.

“…So…what is the ‘Walrider’? I mean…it was surreal. But it’s just a man, right? Dressed in some weird costume?” she piped up after a while, shrinking a little when they started going by other patients.

“No, dear sister. Not a man. A God. And he will witness it all and bring his Gospel to those outside of this place.” Father Martin gestured to the man they were carrying once more.

Elise scrunched her face up in skepticism but shrugged it off, deciding she would do whatever she had to do or believe to get out of there quicker.

They lay the unknown man in a Prison Block cell along with his camera. Elise stayed crouched and reached out to curiously lift a tag clipped to his vest. The man was known as Miles Upshur. He was young, around her age and as she read on she found he was a journalist. She pursed her lips and looked to Father Martin “He…He’s going to be ok, right?”

“Yes…” the priest nodded “He will be safe here in what was once my sanctuary …” he whispered, crouching down to smear his hands in a random pool of blood and began to write out ‘Rest in Peace’ upon the wall.

Elise took a few steps back “Uh…ok” she swallowed and went to leave the room. But instead of an exit she came face to face with two men who looked an awful lot alike. And upon further examination, she found they were both completely naked. Gulping roughly and not believing they had any good intentions she backed up quickly into the cell again and out of grabbing distance.

“Ah-ah, these two are off limits, my friends. They’re very important to me. I would appreciate it if you didn’t bring them any harm” said the priest as he continued to write in blood.

“But she looks delicious”

“Yes…yes she does”

“Been a long time since I’ve tasted a woman”

“I’d like her tongue”

“As would I”

“So tiny”

“Easy to break”

Elise was trembling and hugged her arms around her, shaking her head “N-no. I-I wouldn’t taste good. Please…please don’t…”

“Well…if Father Martin asked us…”

“It would be impolite to kill her”

With that the twins slowly turned and headed away from the cell. Elise couldn’t believe she had been spared and held a hand over her heart. Trying to control the world spinning around her.

“Come…there is much work to be done” Father Martin ushered her out and closed the door behind him “We must leave clues for our Apostle to find and lead him to the truth”

Elise sighed heavily. She supposed this wasn’t so bad, being protected by the Priest. But it was an absolutely crazy idea. They were all insane! And who knows where Delilah was. She just hoped she was safe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I died laughing when I added 'Fuck it, I'm hungry'. But maybe that's just me. 
> 
> And poor Delilah...I'm surprised she's not blind having seen Trager naked. I think I would be.
> 
> But I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to leave Comments, Feedback and Kudos!
> 
> I'll see you all again after my Vacation.


End file.
